Shows
Element Animation has made several shows through the years, here is a list of them. The Crack “The Crack” is Element Animation’s first series and takes up most of their uploaded videos. The series follows the everyday adventures of the gang, Dan, Jason, Chrisi and occasionally the Mustache Guy. On their adventures they meet lots of other web-based personalities like Sam Pepper also Charlieissocoollike. The episodes mostly begin with an opening shot of a kitchen worktop where Jason bounces up to Dan, yelling his name. This has been the norm since the episode “The Visitor” where the kitchen was first shown. The first season ended when Element Animation had been making videos for one year. Season two later began with the episodes “Hacked Account” and “Hacked Again”, a story arc over three episodes. Episode 3 "We Weren't Hacked!?" was released later on, shortly followed by XCube One With Added Kinoct!. The series was put on hiatus for a few months before The Plane was released. Plot for Hacked Account Part 1-4 Jason and Dan get their password wrong 9000 times and get sucked in the computer and a voice welcomes them,home of free speech and an almost unlimited amount of videos,network shows,apps and books. Dan wonders who said that and looks to a corner who is an egg and says hello to him and vanishes. Jason and Dan try to get their account back while Jason goes in a chat roulette and when he presses start,he goes with his eyeballs almost popped. They go to Yahoo and the only person to help is on the computer's mountain called Mt. Noob and were given an axe. Dan is returned and sees Chrisi and Dan tells what happened expect for some parts. Before that,Jason goes down a tram but wasn't there when Dan went down until he goes in an exit door but wasn't seen anywhere. Meanwhile,the thing on top of Mt. Noob which is a big scary invisible thing went in Minecraft which is possibly Herobrine while Jason gets replaced but Jason returned. While Jason and Chrisi have an adventure in Jason's mind. Dan joins in after playing with an Xbox. Post Credits Scene While the Dubstep music plays,it's bass as in the fish dropping out of nowhere,a pun on dropping bass. An Egg’s Guide to Minecraft “An Egg’s Guide to Minecraft” is the foremost series from Element Animation. There is currently 16 episodes (the 11th being an April fool's joke.) The episodes follow Jason as he travels through the world of Minecraft accompanied by the game's main character, Steve. The plot consists of Jason and Steve attempting to find Notch, who is the creator. Each episode has, thus far, ended in a cliff-hanger and is hilariously comedic. Each of the installments has over 1 million views each making them Element Animation’s most popular videos. Bite-Sized Minecraft Bite-Sized Minecraft is a series of humorous shorts about the game "Minecraft". All of these videos are posted by Sethbling and there are currently three episodes. Other Animations Element Animation has worked on various other projects, including the first few episodes of Terraria: The Animated Series, The Intelligence Tests, Rules of Animating and Power Down. Villagers The villagers have had various series of videos, such as Villager News 1-4, Villager TV 1-3, Pokemobs, and Testificate Man. Category:Shows Category:List pages